Pleased to Meet You
by Sangfroid
Summary: Forgotten RealmsLord Of The Rings x-over. When Drizzt and Bruenor find themselves in Middle Earth, a series of strange events start happening, and it appears that a new darkness is rising the in the south. PG-13 to be safe. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Crossing Planes

Very quick A/N, then on to the story. This story is a crossover, so obviously AU. It doesn't;t take place at any particular time in the story, as far as the FR. side. As it's AU, several things will be out of sequence as far as the FR. side of the story. Bear with me. As far as LOTR goes, it takes place around two years after the War of the Ring, so while the Elves have begun to leave Arda, Frodo, Same, Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf (etc., etc.) haven't left yet. Also, I don't have a beta-reader, and would gladly accept one, as well as any feedback you could give or errors you could point out. Flames are accepted, but PLEASE give a reason. All drow used in this (if any) is taken from wherever I can find it in FR., and if any of you can find a good site for it, tell me. I've got several Quenya and Sindarin sites bookmarked. As far as LOTR goes, I read the books in third grade (I'm in eighth now) and have read almost all of them, (including The Lost Tales, Tales of Beleriand, Adventures of Tom Bombadil, The War Of The Ring, the Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales... you get the idea.) When I was writing this, the plot seemed a bit sketchy, again, I don't have a beta yet, so please suffer through it. Any help is ALWAYS appreciated.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own LOTR, don't own FR., though I wish I did. However, I do own a fanart picture of Drizzt I drew (the only good picture of a person, fictional or otherwise, I've ever drawn, and it took me three months to get it right,)  
  
***  
  
Most wouldn't have noticed the change, so subtle was it. The light seemed slightly different, the bird song changed ever so slightly. Drizzt's heightened sense picked up these subtle changes, as well as one more more obvious one. At least, it was more obvious to Drizzt. This forest they were in- that they hadn't been in perhaps thirty seconds ago- heavily emanated magic.  
  
Drizzt glanced at Bruenor, to see if he had noticed as well. He hadn't.  
  
"What's wrong, Elf?" Or perhaps he had. Drizzt hadn't known this Dwarf could sense magic. Bruenor easily read the look of surprise on Drizzt's face, and elaborated, "Yer hands are grippin'' yer scimitars too durn hard fer nothin'' to be wrong."  
  
"We're not where we were."  
  
"What do ye mean? Stop talkin' in riddles, Elf."  
  
Drizzt laughed, "Magic. It's everywhere here. Not much there."  
  
"Magic," Bruenor grumbled under his breath, "Ye never can trust it."  
  
Drizzt didn't miss that, "Well, let's hope you trust a certain magical panther, as I'm calling her. We're in a forest of dark magic. We need to counter that weight. Besides, she has practice traveling between realms." Drizzt quickly tossed the figurine to the forest floor, and summoned up Guenwhyvar, the spirit panther of the Astral Plane. The great black panther flattened her ears and growled, hearing what even Drizzt's keen senses had until now missed.  
  
"Elves," Drizzt breathed, melting into the trees, and quickly recalling Guenwhyvar, knowing that , hopefully, these Elves would be as wise as the ones in Silverymoon, and leaving Bruenor seemingly alone. Of course, he wasn't, and Drizzt would never desert Bruenor, but both the friends knew that Elves wouldn't take kindly to a drow in their realm, and while Elves felt no love for Dwarves, Bruenor had very realistic images of his ability to hide from these Elves. The footsteps were so close now that even Bruenor could hear them, and he instinctively tightened his grip on his ax handle, though he knew that Drizzt was right behind him.  
  
A tall, blonde Elf stepped out of the foliage, bow raised, "What business does a Dwarf have in the realm of Mirkwood."  
  
"Give me yer name, Elf, and I'll give ye mine."  
  
The Elf laughed inwardly, and felt a brief wave of nostalgia. The last Dwarf he had known had said something of the same, in a vaguely similar situation. Out loud he said, "Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Bruenor Battlehammer," Bruenor gave a curt nod. The bow was dropped, but Bruenor knew very well that it would only take an instant for the Elf to draw one of the many weapons sheathed at his hip or one of the swords at his back.  
  
"Not since the Necromancer was at large and Smaug presided over the Lonely Mountain has a dwarf passed unescorted into the realm of Mirkwood."  
  
"Well, I'll just be leaven yer woods, then. If any choice on the matter were mine, I'd never have come here in the first place."  
  
Drizzt winced. Darn Bruenor and his stubborn pride.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously, "That last unescorted Dwarf spent a fair amount of time in ad- in King Thranduil's dungeons."  
  
Drizzt braced himself for what was coming, "Aye, but it wouldn't be very diplomatic to keep the Eighth King of Mithril Hall in yer dungeons, would it?"  
  
"The last dwarf to come through here unescorted was the rightful King under the Mountain. He is dead."  
  
Drizzt decided that this had gone far enough. He stepped out into the open, cowl up. His graceful strides revealed his Elven heritage, but the cwol hid the second half. His scimitars leapt from their sheaths, "Bruenor Battlehammer did not come unescorted."  
  
"Perhaps. However, I meant an Elf of the Mirkwood realm, and you are obviously not. Sheath your weapons. True that you must come before King Thranduil; you must face the law of his woods now, but Gimli would never forgive me if I were so much as nick your friend."  
  
Drizzt did so, knowing that he could draw them faster then thought, if needed, "You speak the name as though I should know it."  
  
"Come now!" Legolas said in mock outrage, "The bards have told many a tale of Gimli son of Glóin of the Fellowship!"  
  
Drizzt shook his head.  
  
"Well, I shall have to tell Gimli of this! His head needs some deflating as of late!"  
  
Legolas raised his bow, and fired off a shot into the air. Not long after, a loud crashing sound came through the underbrush. Drizzt glanced at Bruenor, and shrugged, "I have never heard an Elf make this much noise."  
  
"An Elf?" Legolas grinned, "Don't insult me," He turned back toward the underbrush, "Gimli! You make as much noise as a heard of stampeding Mûmakil!"  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin' Elf! I'd tell you to hold yer horses, but you bloody Elves don't use reigns." Came a very obviously Dwarfish voice, soon followed by an obviously Dwarfish body.  
  
Gimli stormed into the clearing, muttering a variety of Dwarfish curses, and stopped, suddenly, when he saw Bruenor. He quickly composed himself, looking vaguely embarrassed, "Well met. Hope the Elf hasn't given ye too much trouble."  
  
Legolas shot Gimli a look, "Hardly. I couldn't have concentrated to battle even if I wanted to, so full were my ears with the sound of your footsteps. I could barely hear the trees! Well, Gimli of Stomps-A-Lot, let me introduce you to Bruenor Battlehammer, King of Mithril Hall, and... I'm afraid I never caught your name."  
  
Drizzt cautiously lowered his cowl, bracing himself for the stranger's reaction, "Drizzt Do'Urden."  
  
Legolas blinked twice, but to his credit, managed to hide his surprise, "You're a drow."  
  
"A what?" Gimli sputtered. Bruenor, mistaking his confusion for outrage, tightened his grip on his ax, "A drow, and the noblest person ye could wish to meet, so hold yer tongue!"  
  
Gimli blinked, sudden comprehension donning on his face, "No... what's a drow?"  
  
Legolas sighed, and shrugged, "Please forgive my Dwarvish friend's ignorance. Drow have only been heard of in these parts in legend, and I doubt even Lord Elrond has seen one in his many years."  
  
"Of course. I must admit I was slightly worried. My people- if you can call them people- don't exactly have the best reputations. Please forgive us if we have offended any of your customs- I am afraid we are strangers to these lands."  
  
"No harm has been done- though I will still have to take you before my fa- my King. I hope you will suffer yourself to be bound. I am not in a position to disobey the King's orders."  
  
Bruenor looked about to protest, but Drizzt lay a hand on his shoulder, and gave Bruenor a warning glance. Sometimes he could be just as stubborn as Wulfgar, their barbarian friend. Drizzt, obediently held out his hands behind him, which Legolas loosely bound.  
  
"No hard feelings, I hope?"  
  
Drizzt shook his head and gave Bruenor a warning glance.  
  
Bruenor obliged, though grudgingly, "I can keep me axe, right?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "I have tried parting a Dwarf from his axe before, and it is not an experience I wish to repeat."  
  
Drizzt heard soft footsteps in the woods, but didn't mention it, assuming it to be another Elf.  
  
Gimli chuckled evilly, "If Aragorn hadn't been there to pull me off yeh..."  
  
"Then you would still be in the Houses of Healing, friend Gimli."  
  
"Ah, ye underestimate Aragorn's healing ability."  
  
"Nay, I doubt Legolas would ever underestimate MY ability to heal, for he has relied on it more times then he would like to admit. If anything, you underestimate his battle skills." A tall man, Aragorn, Drizzt guessed, stepped from the bushes.  
  
"Oh, Dina, (Shut up) Aragorn... Aragorn? What are you doing here?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged.  
  
"You are needed in Gondor! Aragorn, you're the King! You can't just leave every time you feel like it! I should know."  
  
"That never stopped you. Besides, Faramir and Arwen can handle it."  
  
"What about Eldarion? You know he idolizes you."  
  
"Arwen can take care of my son."  
  
"But you're the KING!"  
  
Drizzt watched the exchange with interest. A king! There was more to THIS elf than met the eye. Realizing that he wouldn't get any other clear facts out of the conversation (which Gimli was watching with amusement) he cleared his throat, "It would be appreciated if we could just get this over with?"  
  
"Oh! Right... well, let's go then... and Aragorn, the drow is Drizzt Do'Urden, and the Dwarf is Bruenor Battlehammer, Eighth King of Mithril Hall. This is Aragorn King of Gondor."  
  
Drizzt nodded his head respectively, but Aragorn smiled and shook his head, "Please, no formalities. I get enough of that from my advisors," Aragorn paused, studying Bruenor, "oh, and Bruenor... Don't worry- every person who's not an Elf has been through the hand binding- even me, and I was raised by them."  
  
"Until Thranduil allows you passage, you must stay with one of us at all times. The wood-elves don't take kindly to dwarves." Legolas warned.  
  
"Aye, but ye do. There's Gimli."  
  
"True, but this Dwarf has is smitten with the Elvish lady Gala..."  
  
Gimli pointedly cleared his throat, "Right, so Elf, ye've gone soft, is what yer saying."  
  
Legolas fixed Gimli with the same deadly glare he had used on Bruenor before, turned it on Aragorn when he burst out laughing, looking none too pleased.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend, I could not help it. You really have been spending too much time around my brothers to have picked up such a glare. Don't you look at me like that! You know I've been on the receiving end of the infamous Elvish glare a few too many times for it to have any affect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, bad ending, I know, but I'm anxious to get this posted. 


	2. My Lord

CHAPTER TWO:  
  
Aragorn and Gimli led Drizzt and Bruenor down the hall. Drizzt noticed several of the Elves sending dark glances their way, and braced himself before noticing that the glances were mainly directed at Bruenor. Legolas had warned them about this. Speaking of which, where was Legolas? Aragorn had mentioned something about reporting to his father, and telling the King of their arrival. In the mean time, they were to wait in Legolas' room.  
  
If you could call it a room.  
  
His ROOMS were like a house. Each ornately furnished, and though they were caves, starlight seemed to shine through. Drizzt found that he liked this place.  
  
Once the door was shut, Aragorn fixed Drizzt with a piercing look, "You're not from around here- and I don't mean not from Mirkwood."  
  
Gimli nodded in agreement, "You haven't heard of the Fellowship, which affected everyone."  
  
Drizzt exchanged glances with Bruenor. What did they have to lose, anyway? These people had been oddly accepting, "We're not even from this world."  
  
Gimli looked shocked. Aragorn, on the otherhand, looked fairly unfased, "I suspected as much. I was not raised with the largest library in all the lands save perhaps Valinor for nothing."  
  
Gimli looked at him skeptically, and Aragorn through up his hands in defeat, "Fine, fine. Legolas told me."  
  
"And Legolas knew this how?" Drizzt asked hte obvious question.  
  
"The trees told him," He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Bloody trees." Gimli scoffed.  
  
"Please forgive my friend. He's held a grudge against trees ever since his journey to Fangorn, the home of the Ents- living trees," Aragorn clarified, "With Legolas. He will have to share the tales with you when he returns from the Great Hall of King Thranduil."  
  
"He'd bloody better not." Gimli growled.  
  
The conversation went on for a good hour, each exchanging tales of their homelands. Bruenor seemed particularly interested in Gimli's tales of Helms Deep and the Lonely Mountain. Eventually, it reached the subject of wizards, where the first major difference in their lands was discovered. Just then, a knock came on the door.  
  
"Lord Aragorn?" A very Elvish voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in, Raton."  
  
"King Thranduil sends for the... guests.... now." Drizzt didn't miss the look on his face as he glared at Gimli and Bruenor. FInally his eyes lighted on Drizzt giving him a vaguely curious, but mainly indifferent, glance. He then swept out of the room.  
  
"You will be asked to leave your weapons outside of the hall. If you would feel safer, I'm sure Legolas wouldn't mind if they were kept here. Gimli will stay here and watch them- I am assuming, Gimli, that you would rather not come?"  
  
Gimli nodded. It was no secret in the court of Mirkwood, formerly Greenwood the Great, that Thranduil didn't exactly approve of Legolas' choice of friends.  
  
Bruenor carefully unstrapped his axe, which, Gimli noted aprovingly, was covered in notches. Drizzt removed both Scimitars, and paused for a moment over the pouch containing Guenwhyvar, before moving on to remove various knives. Drizzt felt slightly guilty about betraying Aragorn's trust, for he had been completely accepting even though they had only just met, but something told him he would need his panther friend later. He noticed Aragorn watching, and did not miss the slight nod he gave him. Drizzt smiled in return, feeling much relieved.  
  
The elf guarding the entrance to the hall paused, and said something to Aragorn in Elvish, gesturing at the two from Icewind Dale, (primarily Bruenor) and holding two pieces of rope.  
  
"N'uma, There is no need."(N'uma- Sindarin- No)  
  
Looking defeated, the Elf shrugged, and opened the door. Aragorn went in, motioning for them to stay until the formalities were finished. The Elf again motioned hopefully with the rope, but gave up with the glare Bruenor fixed him with.  
  
Around five minutes later, the door swung open, and two elven (gasp) guards told them in halting common to follow them into the hall. Drizzt noted that the Great Hall had more of a feeling of a court room, with around three hundred Elves, male and female, in long rows of flowing seats. Though he walked, head held high, gaze fixed straight ahead, Drizzt didn't fail to notice that despite the many Elves seated in the hall, several of the seats were empty. Drizzt wondered vaguely why, but stopped as he noticed that the long isle he had been walking down was near it's end. At the front of the hall sat who could only be King Thranduil. A regal looking Elf in blue embroidered silk with a small silver circlet set upon his head sat in the seat of honor to Thranduil's right. It only took Drizzt a moment to recognize this as Legolas, though, why he sat there instead of King Aragorn, who sat on Thranduil's left, he could not know. Legolas looked slightly awkward in the regal garb, obviously less used than the clothes Drizzt had first seen him in. Drizzt gave a graceful bow, and Bruenor- somewhat half heartedly- did the same.  
  
****  
  
Legolas felt a twinge of guilt as Drizzt and Bruenor walked through the doors. They shouldn't be here. He wouldn't have brought them to Mirkwood Hall in the first place if he had thought the other Elves wouldn't have noticed. Of course, they shouldn't even be in this world, if what the trees had said were true. Drow were rarely seen, though not unheard of, and those who had heard of them had traveled into another world at some point or another. Legolas didn't fail to notice the straight, proud way Drizzt Do'Urden carried himself. Like a noble. He would aske Drizzt about this later. Legolas was jerked from his musings as Thranduil, King of Mirkwood and Legolas Greenleaf's father, began to speak.  
  
****  
  
Okay! The End. No more for today. Just a very long A/N and then I'm done!  
  
Let's see. I'd like to extend special thanks to....  
  
Just kidding. here's the rest of the part.  
  
****  
  
Drizzt watched with anticipation as King Thranduil began to speak.  
  
"Who are you that ventures unwelcome into the realm of Mirkwood, formerly and soon to be Greenwood the Great?"  
  
Drizzt noticed that this question was directed more at Bruenor than at himselfe, but answered nonetheless.  
  
"Drizzt Do'Urden, at your service."  
  
Bruenor drew himself up, and Drizzt braced himself, knowing full well the response that was to come, "Bruenor Battrlehammer of Mithril Hall, at your service as well."  
  
Drizzt raised an eyebrow, and noticed Legolas carefully hiding his shock. Apparently he had learned a thing or two about tact in the past three hours. Not only had he gone through the expected formalities, but he hadn't mentioned anything of his former political standing. Then again, neither had Drizzt.  
  
"Unwelcome visitors are not ordinarily treated with as much courtesy as you. However, my son has pleaded on your behalf and to your good character. Dwarves are rarely welcomed in this realm. Drow are rarely heard of- only those Elves who have passed between material planes have met one, and a small few of those stories have been kind. However hasty my son's judgement may be, though, I trust Legolas' judgement, and he has not before led us wrong. However," Thranduil paused, "You have come unescorted, unmentioned, unwelcomed into our lands, and with a Dwarf, no less. Our laws are very strict on this account, and they are not laws that I, as King, wish to change. So, as it would seem, we have reached an impass." Thranduil turned to his son, and spoke to him in Elvish. Legolas nodded grimly, and replied.  
  
Drizzt watched the exchange carefully, trying his best to pick up any clues that might lead to answers on his fate. He noticed Aragorn's sad expression on some of the things said, making it obvious that he understood the conversation, and that it was bringing up a fairly sensitive subject. Finally, after a silence that seemed to last an eternity, Legolas spoke, more for the benefit of Drizzt and Bruenor than the Elves, who already understood what had passed between them, "You are free to go," He said simply.  
  
***  
  
"So, it would seem we have reached an impass." Thranduil turned to Legolas, who knew well what was coming. He said softly in Elvish, "I may not wish to change the laws, but you do. It will not be long before I leave Arda for Valinor, and you will rule what few Elves choose to remain in Mirkwood, as well as the Ithilien colony, if that is carried out."  
  
Legolas nodded, and gave the expected response, "If enough Elves are provided it will be."  
  
"You have not had much training as a ruler. You know this, I know this. You never expected to rule, as I never expected to leave Arda. Though I do not fully approve of your friends, I approve your judgement. You will make a fine king, when the time comes. The people love you, and will respect your choice."  
  
Legolas understood what his father was doing- passing the reigns- seeing just what Legolas would do in this situation. But, more importantly, he was telling Legolas that whatever descision he made, he would accept it, though it may not be the one he himself would make, "You are free to go."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Drizzt and Bruenor, following the beconing of the gaurds, turned and walked out of the hallway. They were met in the corridor by a vaguely familiar Elf, who Drizzt, after a moment of quick thinking, was able to place as Raton. Drizzt gave a courteous, however slight, nod. Raton did not return it.  
  
"Take the fifth right turn," Raton said to the empty corridor, which he then pointed down.  
  
Drizzt muttered a thank you, though he knew nothing would be offered in return. When the drow and the dwarf were both far enough down the corridor to pretend to be out of earshot, Bruenor turned to Drizzt, "Right little ray of sunshine, that one."  
  
Drizzt incline his head slightly, "True, but you do know that he can still hear us."  
  
"'Course, Elf. What's the point o' insultin' someone if they can't here ye do it?"  
  
Drizzt opened his mouth to reply, but instead held out a hand to silence Bruenor. After their many years of fighting together, Bruenor could read the drow easily, looked at him questioningly, his eyes seeming to say, "Battle?"  
  
Drizzt nodded, and pointed down a left corridor, thanking Mielikki that he had thought to bring Guenwhyvar.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I liked this chapter much more; thought it flowd better. I was having trouble writing an IC Thranduil, though. I think I mispelled Mielikki... all of my Forgotten Realms books are being loaned out (I started a fas at my school with it) or are missing. I think one's in my locker at school, but I'm not sure.  
  
Now, to thank my reviewers.  
  
Winterfox- Thanks, constructive criticism is always appreciated. Just a few things- I will address the issue of language later on in the story. Next chapter, actually. Don't think I haven't been thinking about it.  
  
1. I know that 'Mirkwood' is discarded and it becomes Eryn Lasgalen, or Greenwood the Great, as it was of old. The only reason I did not mention this fact is a survey that was done in Oregon of teens in school from eighth to tenth grade. Only 60% of those who had seen the movie had read the books. Only 70% of those had started Return of the King. Only 50% of those who started Return of the King finished it. Only 10% of those who finished Return of the King read the appendixes, and only 40% of those who finished Return of the King read The Hobbit. I was trying to make it more user-friendly.  
  
2. I know that drow don't exist in Arda. This IS AU. But, please, before you criticize me on that fact, give me a chance to get into the plot. As I said in the first chapter, the first chapter was a bit sketchy. Also, I mentioned that fact in this chapter, when Thranduil was addressing the Elves in the underground cavern. My Hobbit is on loan (The person's been reading it for three months, and is almost done.) , so please forgive me if I did not describe it right. I also know that Legolas is a dark Elf. That's one of the key facts mentioned in The Silmarillion. The Elves that did not heed the call of the Valar in the first age who did not follow Oromë, also called the Avari, or "Unwilling." Their lands became overrun with evil and they hid themselves. There were also the Dark Elves, or Moriquendi, who never saw the ennobling Light of the Trees of the Valar, and, of course, Legolas wasn't even alive at the time of the Trees, so he is naturally a Dark Elf.  
  
3. Oh yeah- the accent. I had thought about making him talk like the Gimli of the movie, with a sort of gruff accent, like 'yeh' instead of 'you' as opposed to Bruenor's 'ye'. But during this chapter, I decided that if I had Gimli in it I would sack it. Of course, Gimli wasn't, so I didn't need to worry abot that.  
  
**  
  
Charles- Don't worry. I've got a fairly good challenge planned, but I do need a beta to keep me on track, as I have a strong tendancy to ramble- especially in crossovers. *Hint, hint*  
  
**  
  
M.C.S- Thanks  
  
**  
  
DrowAngel- I'm glad your enjoying it. I hope you liked this part.  
  
**  
  
Aranel- My favorite two collections, too. Maybe a close third with Terry Brooks and Tad Williams. It's not really that the plot wasn't good in the first part (I couldn't think of how to phrase it) it's more that it didn't flow right. My first chapters always seem to do that. I'll probably re- write it when I finish the story.  
  
**  
  
Zarbok- Thanks. There will most definately be updates. I hope you come back for them.  
  
**  
  
Shalandriel- Thanks! A agree with you, not all things must be cannon. I think it's almost physically impossible to write a cannon crossover.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I hope y'all are enjoying this. I am still in desperate need of a beta, so e-mail me at eerross@comcast.net when (if) you do, put Erin in the subject, as well as 'fanfiction' in fact, if you e-mail me at all, do that, because if not, I've got a habit of deleting any e-mail that I don't recognize. I deleted an e-mail from a teacher once... still not sure if that wasn't on purpose...  
  
And, in answer to some questions that might show up:  
  
1. This will NOT be a Mary-Sue, or Gary-Stu. I am not planning on introducing any OC's, except for those that help along the plot, such as Raton.  
  
2. I will update every Thursday, and if a Thurday comes along I won't be able to update on, I'll tell you. I'll also try to update on every available Sunday, but that may only be one Sunday out of the month.  
  
Erin 


	3. Attercops

Okay, everyone. Good news & bad news. Well, the good news is I'm updating. The bad news isn't all that bad. Well, it could be. Basically, I had to take another trip away from canon. The spiders. The attercops of Mirkwood. Yes, I know that they wouldn't be in Eryn Lasgalen and all of that stuff (it's not that I don't care- it's just that I needed SOMETHING. Darn Frodo for destroying the Ring.) Besides, the attercops actually contribute to the future PLOT- they aren't just a thrown in for my own use- well... they were at first, but then I had thsi brilliant idea which you'll have to wait to find out. Also, there's one line in here which I think is VERY OOC, and I would like your opinion on it. I put a little ? in parentheses behind it. So the line would look like, "Blah, blah, balh," Said Moose McGillicuddy, "Blah, blah, blah." (?) Actually, truth be told, there are a lot of lines in here that I don't think are IC. It's just that that one was really bothering me. Thanks, and enjoy.  
  
Legolas' keen ears didn't miss the sound of battle just outside of their underground home, and neither did the other Elves. Several of the Elves looked up, startled, and the guards made the predictable move for their weapons. Aragorn's hand had already been instinctively rested on Anduril's hilt, and he nodded to Legolas, who knew from years of fighting by Aragorn's side, nodded back. He knew where Aragorn was going. To find Drizzt. Aragorn was a skilled warrior, and he, like Legolas, had not missed the graceful steps of a warrior in Drizzt's stride. Aragorn gave Legolas a quick wave, and left. He wasn't worried about his friend. Legolas was a legendary fighter, and had lived in these halls and woods all his life, and knew them better than perhaps anyone. The Elven warrior was the first one to the scene of the battle, but no amount of field experience and training could have prepared him for what he saw.  
  
Three people stood in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by dead and dying giant spiders. Why the attercops were so interested in these three, he could not say. Maybe they were attracted by the smell of the shortest of the three, a dwarf. He wrinkled his nose disgust, but he had to give the dwarf some credit. Using his head to ram the spiders to the ground was certainly innovative, and afterwards... well, he'd use his... unique... armor to his advantage.  
  
The tallest was obviously of the race of man, but the tallest he had seen, save the Beorns. He fought wielding a great hammer, spiders imploding upon it. Legolas winced slightly as the man tossed his hammer, sending it crashing through two spiders. A brave move, precise aim, but foolish. Now he only had his bare hands to fight with.  
  
Legolas blinked- or did he? Where there had been only empty fists before, the hammer had returned.  
  
"It is enchanted," An Elvish warrior to the right of him whispered.  
  
"Obviously." Legolas had to refrain from rolling his eyes. This warrior- Telrayen, was young, and idolized the elven prince, constantly trying to impress him. It grew rather trying at times.  
  
"Do we move in now?"  
  
Legolas sighed. Telrayen must not have had his lesson in battle tactics yet, "No. Patience. We will move eventually, yes, but let us wait until our distractions are limited. Perhaps, until the spiders have been.... removed?"  
  
"Oh!" Telrayen exclaimed a bit too loudly for Legolas' liking. After a silencing glare from the prince, though, Telrayen seemed to get the idea.  
  
Legolas let his eyes wander back to the fighters, admiring their prowess in battle. One- the middle one- was fighting with a bow, obviously magical, as was the sword hanging at the fighter's side. The fact that the middle fighter was a woman came as a bit of a shock, but women warriors were not uncommon among the Elves, and, like in the case of Eowyn, they were sometimes found among men. She, like the tall one, was obviously trained in fighting b some master- judging by their style, the same one.  
  
Beside him, Telrayen was veritably itching to go and... get acquainted.... with these visitors. Legolas, on the otherhand (though he also wanted to wait for Aragorn), would rather learn more. How did one Drow Elf and Dwarf from another realm end up in one place- here, of all places. And- if the trees were correct, these three must have come from... wherever Drizzt and Bruenor came from as well. Despite his reluctance at jumping into things, Legolas knew that soon they would have to. The other Elven warriors were arriving, and it wouldn't be long before the three skilled mortals had emptied the forest of attercops completely- not that that would be a bad thing, but the Elves might lose their chance at surprise.  
  
"All right, Telrayen, we'll go soon- just wait for my signal."  
  
If Legolas had thought Telrayen would relax from this, he was horribly wrong. The young elf was twitching now, and his hand was thumbing the string on his bow. The normally patient Legolas had half a mind to charge recklessly into the meadow if only to escape Telrayen.  
  
A leaf barely moved to his right- most of the most skilled mortal woodsmen might have mistaken it for the wind, or missed it all together- however, Legolas was not one of the aforementioned. This was not an Elf- if it was, Legolas would know. There was only one human that the prince knew of who could tread so softly in the undergrowth, and that was the elven-raised Estel. Legolas gave a barely perceptible sigh of relief. He glanced to where he knew his friend was standing, (and, Legolas guessed, watching) and nodded. Instantly, Legolas and Aragorn moved into action, the other Elven warriors following his suite. In an instant, the three- as Telrayen put them- the three trespassing fiends, were surrounded.  
  
More Elves had been been hidden in the forest than even Legolas had expected, and the "three trespassing fiends" were quickly surrounded. Realizing, and admitting (well, the larger two thirds) that they were outmatched, they decided for tact and negotiation rather than force, and lowered their weapons.  
  
"Why do ye hinder us here?" The woman asked, flicking her read hair behind an ear, her hand resting easily on the hilt of her sword.  
  
"You're trespassing!" Telrayen unhelpfully blurted.  
  
Legolas pushed him back slightly, sighing, "He is correct, you know. We do not readily welcome visitors... though we have been.... making exceptions... as of late," He glanced at Aragorn, "Who are you, and what brings you through these grounds."  
  
"Ye'll have to fight us to get it out o' us!" the rancid Dwarf sputtered indignantly. The larger one reached out and grabbed the Dwarf by the shoulder, holding him back.  
  
"I be Catti-brie. This is Wulfgar, and this is Thibbledorf Pwent." She nodded to each in turn.  
  
"Ha! You never told us why you are here! See, Lego..." Telrayen was silenced by a death glare from Legolas.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"A battlerager never reveals anything!" None other than Pwent spouted indignantly, earning him glares from Catti-brie and Wulfgar, "I reveal what I want, when I want, and I want to reveal what I'm revealing!" (?)  
  
Almost instantly Thibbledorf Pwent, chief battlerager of the Eighth King of Mithril Hall, found himself facing the tips of many arrows, and found that he didn't like it one bit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Much to Drizzt and Bruenor's dismay and shame, they were horribly, horribly lost.  
  
It had started off all right- both Drow and Dwarves have an excellent sense of direction, come from living the majority of their lives underground- but maybe it was something in this world, or perhaps there some enchantment on the halls meant to confuse trespassers-but whatever it was, Drizzt was more... navigationally challenged... than he had ever been.  
  
"See, Elf. Ye got us lost again." Bruenor grumbled.  
  
Drizzt smiled, his lavender eyes twinkling, "I think, my friend, that you're memory is not what it used to be."  
  
"That's what ye think, Elf."  
  
Drizzt chuckled lightly, "I think that you are deluding yourself, my friend."  
  
"Not a chance, Elf. Still sharp as a tack. Wait... which way did we come from?"  
  
"I do not know. Perhaps the wise and sharp Bruenor can show us the way."  
  
"If I knew, I wouldn't be askin' ye, would I, Elf? But... maybe... left? No.. no... right..."  
  
"We came from the right." Drizzt said calmly.  
  
"You knew all along, didn't ye, Elf?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas could have laughed out loud at the look on Thibbledorf Pwent's face, but didn't want to face this Dwarf's wrath when he was finally freed. A slight gesture, and the arrows were gone as quickly as they had appeared, "Well?"  
  
"We are looking for two of our friends. Have you seen them?" Wulfgar spoke for the first time, a deep, resonating baritone.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"Ye're an Elf, aren't ye?" Catti-brie asked, regarding him closely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that explains the riddles."  
  
"I am told Elves do that quite a lot," Legolas said, pointedly ignoring Aragorn's nod of agreement, "Let me start again. My name is Legolas Greenleaf. The laughing one," Legolas galred, "Is Aragorn. This is Telrayen. We recently intercepted two travelors in our woods. They were not of this world. Neither, I presume, are you."  
  
"Ye still haven't answered me question."  
  
"Nin nyérë [sorry- lit. My sorrow], but I do not feel now is the time or place."  
  
Legolas saw for the first time in Catti-brie's eyes what might have been mistaken for fear. However, it was a look Legolas had seen many times in Aragorn's own, and it was not fear. A look of suddenly realizing a fault, of noticing how vulnerable they were in one position, and the urge to correct it. It was a look that came with experience. Catti-brie, Wulfgar, and Pwent followed the Elves quickly. They had reached an understanding, and all else would be explaine later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please forgive my haste," Legolas began, lighting gracefully upon the edge of a couch in his rooms. He had checked in on Gimli a moment before, and found him asleep over the weapons, "The attercops you faced- giant spiders- they havn't been seen in nigh on two years, and they never attack groups. They single out one person, and... you understand. This behaviour, not to mention their appearance along, is most disturbing. Now, what was your last question?"  
  
"Have you seen our friends?" Wulfgar asked, not much caring for the constant delay.  
  
Aragorn smiled mysteriously, doing a very good imitation of the Elves he had been raised with, "Perhaps."  
  
Wulfgar glared, and Legolas laughed, "I suppose it is my turn to be the open one, my friends."  
  
Aragorn snorted, "Indeed? Than quit stalling."  
  
"I am not stalling. You're friends... were they a Drow and a Dwarf?"  
  
Catti-brie's pulse quickened, could this be them?? As if on cue, the aformentioned Drow and Dwarf came in through the door.  
  
Bruenor skidded to a stop, completely oblivious of anyone in the room who wasn't named Legolas, "What was wrong? Fire? Battle? An' ye left us out of the action?! An'... oh... hi, Cat... Cat? Me girl? Wulfgar? Pwent?"  
  
"I suppose Drizzt and Bruenor are the friends you were seeking?" Aragorn asked, piercing grey eyes lighting on each in turn. The three most recent arrivals nodded.  
  
"So we all know each other, then?"  
  
Drizzt met Aragorn's gaze, but abruptly turned it on the wood-elf, "We thought that we did. Legolas, why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have minded."  
  
Catti-brie and Wulfgar were wise enough to know that they missed something. Thibbledorf Pwent, apparently, was not, "Didn't tell what?"  
  
Pwent was ignored.  
  
"You mean in court. You would not have minded- but I could not be sure of that at the time." Legolas said.  
  
"We were honest with ye, and ye told us o' Aragorn. It's only courtesy to do the same." Bruenor scowled. He, evidently, had been thinking on the same track as Drizzt.  
  
Legolas did not anwer, though Aragorn had strong suspicion to the reason. The Elven Prince was a naturally secretive person, and it had been a surprise to Aragorn simply how open he had been off the bat. That alone was a sign of his respect and trust for the travelors. Had he had his way, the Fellowship, save Aragorn, would most likely have never known of his status until nearing the end of the trip. Aragorn was surprised to hear Legolas answering.  
  
"It was irrelevant, and I am an Elf." He said, as if that cleared up any questions. Aragorn chuckled, he should have expected this.  
  
Legolas turned swiftly, glancing toward the door to his room- the room he slept in, that is. Gimli yawned from the doorway, "The Elf didn't give you too much trouble, did he?"  
  
Bruenor shook his head.  
  
"Free to go?"  
  
"Free to go? Last I checked that means that you were held prisoner." Wulfgar smirked.  
  
Catti-brie didn't miss her cue, and her blue eyes twinkled, "Aye. The Great Drizzt Do'Urden and Bruenor Battlehammer held prisoner by... what? Some Elves?"  
  
And so, sighing, they proceeded to fill in the three newcomers on their latest venture.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm still impossibly sorry that I couldn't update- those of you who read the previous chapter three when it was still up understand, and, well, just thank you so much for being understanding.  
  
This chapter was harder for me then most- I tried to keep the characters IC, but I don't think they were quite as in character as I could have made them.  
  
Lostinlove: Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
She-Cat: Thanks. I've seen way too many FR/LOTR crossovers that have been deserted, so you saying that means a lot.  
  
Charles: Thanks. I hope that this chapter was in character. That's the biggest challenge for me. I just hope that the plot bunnies keep on hopping for the time being. I'd hate for writers block to ruin this fanfic.  
  
Artemisa: Good point. I once actually met a person who didn't know that the books existed. She just thought they were a gimmick. "I mean, why would someone make a movie out of a book? How could someone even stand to read a book? It must be even more work to make it into a movie than to read one. Didn't you hear? On ALLLLL the Orlado Bloom fansites they're saying that the 'based on the books by IRS Tolbooth... or whatever-his-name- was was just a thing to get the book freaks going to the movie and, like, buying merchandise." Idiotic, and a jerk- the worst possible combination. It'll actually be easier for me if I don't "simplify" It. I hope you liked the reaction. It seemed a bit OOC to me. What did you think?  
  
Sadina Saphrite: Thanks.  
  
Zarbok: Thanks. I'm trying to think of something else to say, but I'm having one of those days.  
  
Yasei Raiden: Ah, yes, the battle. I hope that you liked it- I wasn't really sure of how to write it. I hope that it wasn't too disappointing. Not much action- but there'll be plenty of that later.  
  
Aranel3: lol, About Guen- That was a confusing part for me. I originally wrote her backing off and hiding, but then I realized that I'd never really called her back out, and the fact that she was there made the story harder to follow, so I went through and removed her from most of it, and had her returned to the item, as shown below. "Elves," Drizzt breathed, melting into the trees, and quickly recalling Guenwhyvar  
  
Unfortunately, when I went through and removed her, I left the line when Bruenor refers to her in thought. I decided not to remove her from that part all together, simply because I wanted to state the fact that she was in Middle Earth at all. Sorry for any confusion.  
  
WildfireDreams: Thank you. I hope that you enjoyed this last part.  
  
TeardropRaina: BRIDGET!!! I told you not to read this until you had read Forgotten Realms!!!! Actually, no, I'm happy you reviewed. Maybe now you'll read the books... * hint hint * I'll stop badgering you now- plenty of time for that later.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who simply read.  
  
Namarie, Erin 


End file.
